Séchez mes larmes
by Sarah Mckatie
Summary: Hermione gets a little sister named Sinead and STUFF happens. Oh, this is dedicated to my first fan, my sisters friend Sinead. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


If you speak French, please don't ruin this and tell people what the letter, and the name of the ffic means please!!! I will have to _cry_ if you do!!

Hermione turned the corner to her bedroom. Her mother had sent her a letter. She was pregnant. She was also in a predicament. She needed to come home during Christmas. She also said that Hermione could bring one friend. One. Not two, one. But which would she pick? It was either Ron or Harry, of course. But it would be hard to choose. She lifted up her cat, and tied her letters to its neck.

"Bring them to Ron and Harry. Be nice to Ron, ok?"

He smiled evilly and walked on. She smiled.

"Be good!"

She pulled her shirt over her head and walked into the bathroom. Lavender was already in the shower.

"Lav!"

Lavender pulled the curtain back.

"What?"

"The other showers are broken. Can I come in?" Lavender nodded and went back into the shower.

Hermione slid off her bra and the rest, and slid into the shower. After the shower the two girls towel dried themselves and did each other's hair.

"-can't believe that Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw!"

Harry shrugged.

"I have no clue how they did it. Slytherin's up against us tomorrow. Are you sure that they got that new chaser?"

Ron nodded.

"Oh, hi Hermione. Hi Lavender."

Lavender smiled and sat next to Harry.

"You look wet."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Good eyes Benson." Lavender giggled.

"Well I thought only one shower in your dorm worked."

Hermione nodded.

"That's right."

Paravati sat beside them.

"But both of you are wet."

Paravati smiled.

"Didn't you know that girls showered together?"

The boys' jaws fell. Now when I say 'boys', I mean Dean, Harry, Ron, Lee, and even a few passing Slytherins.

"Really?" Lavender sighed.

"I mean, you guys pee together. Why shouldn't we bathe?"

Hermione heard Ron whisper to Harry, "Damn that's hott…" Hermione smiled.

"Did you two get my letters?" The boys looked at each other.

"What letters?" She groaned.

"Damn cat." She sighed and looked back up at the boys.

"My mom is having a baby, and she needs me to come back home for Christmas. My mother says that I can bring one of you back with me, but I haven't decided which yet. I suppose I'll let you two duke it out." She smiled and watched the two look at each other.

"Ron can go." Hermione gave Harry a strange look.

"Really?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. That'll give me more time with that _girl_ I was telling you about before, remember?" Ron nodded.

"Oh yeah. Well ok. I suppose I can go. I have to ask my mother." Hermione smiled.

"You're starting to sound like Ginny."

"Speaking of Ginny, where is she?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.

"Last I heard she was taking a romantic bath with Neville."

Ron spit out his tea.

"WHAT!?" Hermione started to laugh as Ginny walked behind him.

"What happened?" Ron turned to look at her and sighed in relief.

"I am very close to killing you Hermione." Hermione laughed. Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Ginny?" She nodded, and walked outside with him. 

Hermione wrote a letter to her mother telling her that Ron was coming with her home to see her. She smiled as her dad's owl flopped into her lap. She lifted him up.

"Hi Tarnish." The little owl nipped her ear. She read the letter. Apparently, the baby was to be named Sinead. A little girl.

She smiled at the last sentence of the letter.

"This Ron fellow may come, but no funny business madam! Love dad." She grinned until she could hear Ron walking up the stairs to her room.

"Hermione?" Hermione opened the door.

"Hello." He looked at her.

"Three days Hermione. Just three days…" Hermione gave him a queer look. 

"Three days until the Potions midterm!" She shook her head.

"If you had started studying in September like I had, you wouldn't be in this jam!" He shook his head.

"Ok, how about this, how about if I help you with the midterms, and then you can pay me back when we go to my house?" He grinned.

"Thank you Hermione!" He hugged her hard.

"Did I mention that I lo- like you a lot?" She smiled.

"Not often enough." She turned around to see a very flustered owl. It fell to the ground, and started to whimper.

"I've never heard a owl cry before…" She lifted it up, and looked at the letter it held. 

Si Phoenix meurt, le coeur de l'échouer amour de volonté. L'étoile et la lumière du soleil doivent conjoin. Alors le monde sera libre.

Hermione's eyes became a bit confused. She looked around. The owl was gone. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"I can't wait for you to meet my mother. She knows quite a bit about you. She really likes your mom and Percy oddly enough." Ron smiled. Hermione looked down. 

"The baby is going to look like me I think. I hope she's prettier though." Ron gave a half smile. "Why, so she can take over _all_ of the universes?" She looked up. 

"What?" Ron shook his head. "I have no clue… Where did that come from?" Hermione looked down.

"I suppose she'll be tall and busty like my mom. Bushy curls like me. I hope she's beautiful. I'm sure she will be." Hermione let out a maternal sigh. Ron grinned. 

"Can't wait for the baby can you?" She shook her head.

"No. I've always been an only child and while never having to share anything with anyone ever, I also didn't have anyone to play with nor did I have an older sibling to look up to. My parents sent me to nanny's at an early age, so I never really knew my parents. But I suppose most children nowadays are raised that way aren't they?"

Harry smiled as Ginny looked up, the gently rose leaves falling from the hanging baskets and covering her long red hair with a beautiful decoration. She picked a flower from the basket and handed it to Harry. He gave her a half smile.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one doing that for you?" She grinned.

"But I'm taller. I doubt that you could even reach the bloody roses!" It was true. She was a good head taller than Ron, who was about a head and a half taller than Harry. He shrugged and sat atop the large stone fence.

"Well, what did you want to ask me?"

'How the hell did she know I wanted to ask her something!?' Ginny just looked at him with expectance. Harry took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to know… I was wondering if… You are wer-" At that moment, Ginny gripped one of his cheeks with each hand and pulled his face closer quickly until their lips were touching.

Harry jumped in shock, but pulled her closer. Ginny moved her hands down to his waist. She pulled herself onto his lap and slid her hands into his very tangled hair. He was a bit in shock and could barely move until he felt her hands gently rub his cheeks. Harry shifted slightly and made the kiss his own.

He pushed her chest back and pulled his lips shut so her tongue couldn't get back in. Ginny thought it was over and started to pull away, but Harry pulled her closer. He kissed her in a way that made her weak at the knees. She was suddenly allowing him to do what he wanted. He had always kissed differently than others and he knew that. It just didn't sound appealing to him to shove his tongue down a girls throat so he resolved that he wouldn't. Well, for the time being anyway…

Hermione walked into the library and she took out a book. "The Liquid Dream". 

A/N What do you think! Well, I didn't get any votes for my other stories, so I am merely going to start to write another series and when I'm done with this I may start another. I'm working on a surprise for all you guys, so I hope you like this! 


End file.
